Love Is Stronger Than Anything
by DiamondTeller
Summary: After the baby is delivered, Jackson's point of view from when he sees April on the gurney and how he reacts.
1. Chapter 1

Edit Your First Chapter Here


	2. Reacting

I do not own anything.

Jackson just saw her on the gurney with the thermal blanket around her and the tube in her throat. He looked at her like she will die or is already dead. His heart skipped a beat. Her red hair hanging off the side and her skin, paler than usual. He didn't realize that he had screamed her name and ran to her side until he was brushing the hair out of her motionless face and running with the paramedics. They were divorced, how could he care so much. He loves her more than air. She is his home, the mother of his child, the love of his life, she is April. He is thinking like a maniac, searching for a pulse, a sign of life, a light at the end of the tunnel, hope. He never dreamed this would happen, he had the idea that his child would be born in the hospital with April happy and excited without the fear that came with Samuel, his mother in the hall with a bright shiney balloon with "it's a girl on it." He had a dream that he would see her hold their child in her arms and kiss her while he held them both. He imagined changing the first diaper giving the first bath and everything else. All of those hopes and dreams have been washed out now. After Samuel, they thought the worst was behind them. But now, he couldn't believe that this is happening this may be worse. They are on the elevator now going to the OR. She has lost so much blood that they have to replace her whole blood volume and almost redo the C-Section and fix all that has been damaged when Warren had to do the emergency C-section with noting to numb the pain. She felt it all until she passed out and her heart stopped for a brief moment. For a brief moment she was dead, she never got to meet her child. Would she ever meet it? Would she ever get to hold it, stroke it's hair, see it's smile, hug her child and never let go. He though of raising their child on his own. He starts to cry, one of his tears dropped on her face making it look like she was crying. He knows that if she was dead she would not be in pain. She would be in Heaven, with God. "Jackson, you can't come in the OR!" Robbins said trying to hold him back from leaving the elevator.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He did not put up a fight.He had her hand in his,and as they rolled her away, her hand slowly letting go, as a sign of love that she will see him again, and their child. As Robbins left he leaned against the wall of the elevator and put his head in his hands and started to cry. He had never broken down like this before. But for the one he loves, he will do anything. As he sits on his heels in the lonely elevator he thinks of April, her smile, her laugh, her red hair, her belief in God. When he thinks about that he thinks that he should pray for her. So he gets on his knees and folds his hands, like he has seen her do hundreds of times before. "If your up there, April needs you, she needs her God by her side, she has to get through this, she has to made it through so much already. But she needs you now more then ever. I do not know if I believe in you but could you give me sign you are listening. Please if you do I will get baptized, I will believe in you, not just medicine. Please. Just save her." He said the last word and a single tear ran down his face. He meant every word. As he rose from his knees he felt a gust of wind against his face that gave him strength, gave his purpose, that gave him hope.  
/


	3. The Meeting

I do not own anything.

She has taught him so much about medicine, religion, family, faith, and love. How could he live the rest of his life without her? How could he raise their child on his own!" on his own. "Their child!" He thought jumping from the ground and pushing the elevator button to go to the level where the nursery is. He has not layer eyes on his child yet he has been to worried for the love of his life. When the door open he jumps from the elevator running until he is at the nursery doors. He takes a deep breath. "Your are about to meet your child," he thought as he wrapped his hands around the door knob. He took a deep breath, opened the door slowly. Bailey, Warren, and Karev are all crowded around a small child. He takes a step. His heart is pounding, hands shaking. Warren and Bailey move aside when they see him approaching. Karev is doing a work up of the tiny human checking to see if everything is okay. Jackson can see the child's hair from where he is standing, it has the most beautiful hair that he has ever seen. He takes another step and can see it eyes, they are big, round, beautiful eyes that reflect his. He can see the nose now, cute, button, round, like Aprils. Then the baby sees him and smiles. It is her smile on a smaller human. The child is they perfect amount of both of them in such a small person. He can see the pink blanket, and the little name tag, "Baby Girl Kepner Avery" it had finally had hit him that this is his daughter. He felt a tear on his face. For the first time he has been able to hold his child without fear or worry. When Samuel was born he only got to hold him for moments, until it was Aprils turn, where he died in her arms. He walked over to her and started to break down again. He Touched her little head and she smiled. He had never seen a child open its eyes and smile so early in its life.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"With her he forgot about the past and memorized every detail. Every hair that was on her head he touched very lightly. He could,d not believe how beautiful she is, just like her mother. Then he says somethings that will change his life, "Hi there,  
I'm your dad." He sniffled, picking her up, he could not believe how small she is. He holds her and never wants to let go, in the back of his mind, he wonders if Samuel is watching from Heaven. "I'm sorry your mother is not her right now, but  
trust me she will be. And your brother is in Heaven right now saying hello." A tear drops from his eye onto her baby blanket. She makes a noise like she understands him, like she is saying hello. He has one hand on the back of her head and the  
other holding the little tiny body. He sits down in the rocking chair and starts to talk to her. "You know what, your mommy is fighting for her life right now to be here with us. That is how strong she is, that is how much she loves you.  
She hasn't even met you yet, but she loves you. You know what, you are my sign, you are my sign that God is real. I believe in God because of you. You are my angel. I love you." After a while he decides that he will wait for April in the hall  
coming from the ORs. He walks out the door to the elevators. Holding his child he pushes the buttons to the elevator. He un conscientiously walks slowly. As if she was made of glass. When the doors close behind him he knows that God is with him  
and that he is not alone. He smiles and walks on. 


End file.
